


Music of Times Past

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I yearn as much as they do, to discover the secrets of Jedi past, to restore the Old Ways- Lor San Tekka quests with Luke and Ben across the galaxy
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo & Lor San Tekka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Music of Times Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Letters and journals entries sent from Lor San Tekka's cousin to a preservation of artifacts celebrating Jedi history exhibit post the War 

Dear Cousin,

I commit these letters to you, in the hands of space-farers who told me they would be dropping by a planet with a system advanced enough to make sure they got to you. I know it's possible that it might be months before you read these words, but I assure you that I have been thinking of you all this time. I couldn't give you the details before hand of what we had planned to do, or what we had hoped to find even.

Luke has learned over these long years to keep his thoughts to himself, and even amongst his closest friends, he doesn't share them all. We have stood and walked amongst history I could never expect, set foot on planets I have never dreamed of, seen sights I could never believe, and still our journey continues. It is of course not just me and Luke who trawl these forbidden realms, but Luke's nephew, young Ben. The three of us work and walk together, experience a life I could never have imagined. 

I include my past letters that I drafted, in this missive that I never got the chance to send, in the hope that you will understand something of the great journey that sent us forth. Know that even in these far flung bits of the galaxy that I think of you and the family still, and hope you find some comfort in the knowledge that I work as much as I can for the restoration of our history.

With love and thought (and I include a stone from the shores of Yaarmuth V for young Samtinal - it should shine bright in even the darkest of nights.)

Lor San Tekka

[In a display cabinet there sits a stone, gently changing colors. In the artificial darkness of the cabinet, you can see it shine a gentle violet light.]

Designated Letter 1

Dear One,

Comfort is not a word we know on this voyage. Luke told us before he set out, that our aim was to discover the traces of the Jedi that were left, to learn their history and bring it home. In short to build the foundations of a new Jedi Order. Luke is tireless in his efforts. Day and night, I can wake to find him, hunched over maps, poring through documents that might add a shred of knowledge to our quest. 

Ben is a silent presence most of the time. He's strong in the Force, and Luke drills him daily in it's use, but he doesn't want to be here and he makes that known. The harsh part of me says that he's lived too comfortable a life, to stand this. Luke is kinder, reprimands me not with words but a look when I drive him too far and too fast.

I watch them sometimes, as they move through their Force drills. There is no envy in my soul, merely a belief that grows stronger day by day, that this is something that has been missing from the galaxy. Is it too much to hope that my little effort might contribute to the spread of Jedi wisdom once again? Forgive a man as he grows old and hopes that his life may have some meaning.

Lor San Tekka

Designated Letter 2

Dear One,

Today we landed on the oldest planet yet that we have records of the Jedi having a presence on. I do not need the Force to sense Luke's excitement, no, nor Ben's reluctance. Luke is visibly anxious to begin work, when I wake in the morning he is gone. Ben sulks as he helps me with the cooking. Our travelling fare is light yet provides all the sustenance that we need. Still Ben frets. I do not know if he wishes to be home or if he merely begrudges the daily tasks that we all must share. After I have fed us both, I lead us up the mountain trek, to where Luke has designated the work site. I believe, after much consultation with the oldest of documents, that there are the remains of a Jedi Temple buried here. I can not say of course, if the artifacts have withstood the test of time, whether we will be rewarded with anything of use.

Neither of my companions are historians, not in the grand old sense. I yearn as much as they do, to discover the secrets of Jedi past, to restore the Old Ways. But I take delight also in the knowledge uncovered under our hands. We sift through dirt, and Ben, his nervous energy too much to sit with us, explores the jungles to our left and to our right. So far he has not yet found anything...but like us he searches.

Lor San Tekka

Designated Letter 3

Dear One,

We are thirty feet below the surface and have not yet found what we are hoping for. Luke holds us together, day by day, with his belief, pure and radiant, that we have not been led astray by legend. Ben sulks, but like me, he can not resist the joy that Luke irradiates. He comes closer at night to help turn over those small artifacts that the day has uncovered, and if they are not perhaps what we are looking for, still, they are beautiful. There are of course the bits of broken rock, the shards of previous lives, that any archaeologist might expect, but there are other things as well. I uncovered myself a simple set of blocks, of no use one might suppose to man or beast, that I set aside.

One night, we sit together at the camp fire that I lit, and Luke probed my find with the Force. He set tendrils of it within the boxes, and they sung a strange tune, one I could not have imagined, hauntingly sweet. It is strange dear cousin, to hear the voices of a past time sing to you.

Lor San Tekka

[Journal Entry of Lor San Tekka, dated to the same time frame as Designated Letter 3]

Dear Journal,

I can't entrust this knowledge to anyone else, but I need to make note of it in case we all go missing. Luke has found something buried underneath the ruins. Ben wants to know exactly what it is, but Luke more than any of us knows what too much knowledge can do in the hands of the uninitiated. He shared it with me today, and I felt uneasy at the way that Ben looked at us, as though he was being locked out, mistrusted, even though truly he's too young to know. Luke brought him with us out of kindness, but speaking only for myself, I mistrust Ben's too quick jealousy and insistence on being a confidant. Luke shared with me this secret, and I can't divulge it, even here. But if we aren't found and this entry is...look for the second tallest mountain on Theklen-V and ask what they know about Ahch-To.

Lor San Tekka


End file.
